


Feeling sad

by yandere_sama



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Depression, Fluff, Hide being supportive and caring, Hurt/Comfort, Kaneki dealing with mental illness issues, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-18 00:28:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3549248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yandere_sama/pseuds/yandere_sama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaneki deals with his depression. Hide helps him through it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feeling sad

Kaneki lay in bed with an arm draping off to the side lazily. The clock read 10:14AM but he couldn't care less. His bones felt like they weighed a hundred pounds and he didn't see a good enough reason to get up. Seriously, something was really wrong with him.

It's been like this for weeks, maybe months on end. Even the smallest task could be the hardest thing to do nowadays. Getting up being the hardest one of all. He was exhausted all the time despite not doing much strenuous physical activities. Even sleep couldn't cure the unrelenting fatigue eating away at his bones. He was so tired. Both physically and mentally. What was wrong with him?

'Depression' Nishiki proposes. That he should get it checked up. Kaneki honestly didn't see the point on getting antidepressants, he didn't really care about much of anything at this point. He just wanted to sleep. 

The light pitter patter of rain outside the window seemed to calm him down. It was peaceful. 

Suddenly, he felt a hand caressing his cheek. Looking up, he was met with the smiling face of his boyfriend. 

"Morning sleepyhead," Hide said.

Kaneki managed a smile for him. "Good morning."

"You feeling okay today?" Hide asked, concerned.

Kaneki shook his head weakly. It hurt to see Hide so worried about him. He was one of the only few things he cared about anymore. Along with those at Anteiku. He hadn't went there for a while now, though sometimes Hinami comes to visit and she never fails to bring a smile to his face.

Kaneki expected Hide to frown; feeling disappointed with him, but he just smiled understandingly. "C'mon, scoot over."

Kaneki did, allowing Hide to join him on the bed. 

The blonde boy sat up against the wall, Kaneki's head against his chest. 

Kaneki could feel the calming heartbeats of the human boy, and the warmth radiating from his body. Hide kissed his hair. "It's okay. I won't leave you, okay?"

Kaneki felt his eyes getting warm. "Really?" he croaked. 

Hide planted a kiss on his forehead. "Really-really. I won't ever leave you."

Kaneki buried his face into his boyfriend's shirt. "I love you," he said. 

"Love you too." 

They sat there quietly for a while - the only sound being the thudding of rain against the glass surface of the window. The ghoul could smell the aroma of coffee from the kitchen and took it as a sign to get up. Hide probably came to get him up for breakfast (if you can call a cup of black coffee 'breakfast'.) 

Hide helped Kaneki out of bed. 

"It's okay if you don't feel like doing anything today," Hide reassured. 

Kaneki smiled. "It's okay. Let's go out to somewhere you like." 

"No it's fine. We'll stay home and watch Ghibli movies and play video games," he suggested. "How's that sound?"

"Mm. Sounds good," Kaneki replied.

Hide led him by the hand to the kitchen where two cups of black coffee rested on the tabletop along with a single bowl of cereal for the blonde boy. Kaneki sat down and took a sip of the dark liquid.

"Hey, Hide..." he began.

"Yeah?" the other said between chewing froot loops. 

Kaneki softened his eyes and curled the corner of his mouth to form a smile. "Thank you."

A pink blush dusted the other's cheeks. "Hmm? For what?"

The ghoul leaned forward to kiss him on the lips, froot loops and all. "Everything," he said.

Hide chuckled, "You're so cheesy, you know? Too much of those mushy romance novels."

Kaneki smiled.

Hide cleared his throat. "I think we should go to the clinic so you can get some antidepressants soon."

"Oh?" 

"I'll go with you?" Hide offered.

"Okay," he said. "Thank you, Hide."

"Don't mention it."

**Author's Note:**

> Please note that the portrayal of Kaneki's depression was based off own personal experience as I was trying to get the most accurate representation of mental illness.


End file.
